


Lesbiyonist

by Kaworuskull



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Group Home, Human AU, Prologue, Salty, blasain! marceline, long story, part latina! bubblegum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworuskull/pseuds/Kaworuskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human AU going through every part of Bonnie and Marcy's lives through a group home, through adoption, through MIDDLE SCHOOL, until they develop into a very gay punk rock band called "Lesbiyonist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1: Marceline

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is literally my first story and I have a horrible habit of trying to make a joke where I probably shouldn't. An FYI.

Like most love stories began, they met in a bar. Hassan Abadeer came from a royal African bloodline and was naturally heir to a democratic throne; Lin Oong was from a sheltered Taiwanese family who lived in Chinatown since the 20’s and it was her first venturing out, other than for violin lessons a mile away. She just turned 23, and was out celebrating and taking risks with her friends for the first time. He was 27, and was staying in New York to earn his Master’s in Business to increase his diplomacy, and this was the last year of his program. He was celebrating those little two semesters left until he could return to his life in his homeland and indulge in political success to set him off for the rest of his life. All his days would be like this when he is done. She sat down beside him in the bar and ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri. Her friends beside her rolled her eyes as she ordered. “So much for taking risks.” That is when he decided to take a risk. He offered to buy her something more flavorful, virgin or not. She smiled. They feel in love instantly.

 

They met in secret. They did not have much time to meet with her concerts and his classes. They could not go to her home, because her strict and racist parents definitely would not be chill with their relationship. It was hard to stay together, but every moment counted. It took two months before they slept together, both of them were surprised when they actually did the do. Not too long after did she begin vomiting and stopped menstruating. They spoke and fought and decided to not tell her parents until she showed. He planned to rent them an apartment until they could go back to his country. His parents knew and they were happy to meet his new love, married or not.Lin was very fair skinned and thin. One day when helping her mother with groceries, Ms. Oong noticed her skin glowing, cheeks swollen and stomach bloating. To put it simply, she flipped shit. Lin decided to live in the apartment with Hassan until she delivered the baby, and not talk to her family until then to avoid conflict.

 

The day she gave birth was a beautiful day. The baby came out beautiful with dark caramel skin, coarse wavy tufts of black hair, a button nose, and the deepest most beautiful black almond shaped eyes. Her beauty was so profound, Hassan thought to name her after Marcella in his favorite book, Don Quijote; Lin however, felt that book was lame and wanted to name her Lin Jr.. They compromised with Marceline.

 

When there was a month left until Hassan could return, he had a test and Lin had to go to arrange tickets and travel arrangements. The Oong family had a wonderful reunion, to the Abadeer’s knowledge. They felt it was about time to let Ms.Oong watch the child, because it may very well be the last time she gets to see her granddaughter. Little did they know, it would be the last time they see their daughter too.

 

She came over to the apartment in her Sudan and a tote full of wine. Marcy was a loud mouth to put it simply. Ms. Oong swore if she scream-cried one more time she’ll have to take action. She wanted to relax with her wine but she couldn’t do that with fuckface over there having a sob rave. Lin gave her a carseat in case she needed to go anywhere with the baby. With her fifth bottle of liquor, she made her decision of where she wanted to go. She wrote her a note, grabbed the baby and was off on her way. _I had not seen her daughter in months, and she comes to tell her she is leaving to go with savages? My only child rebels and gets impregnated with a man whose skin is so dark you couldn’t see him at night? Unacceptable. She is not leaving with this bastard child, and she is not leaving me_.

 

She looked back at the baby. She had a smile on her dumb little face and wore a little Nirvana baby onesie. It was hideous. Ms.Oong dropped her off about two hours away at a group home in a small city called Ooo, because it sounded like her name. (That kind of stuff means a lot when you’re drunk.) The sleeve of Marceline's onesie snagged underneath the plastic of her car seat. The child was swaddled in a flannel blanket and left on the porch of Ooo’s Group Home with a note she stuck on Marceline’s head. “Her name is Marceline. She came from the night.” with two rather large periods at the end. She meant to be racist but her intoxication was making her more profound than usual. She didn’t even leave her in the car seat. Just a piece of flabby flannel and a shabby doll with the words “Hambo” sewn in poorly. Her daughter couldn’t even make a decent looking teddy bear, no wonder she was a cellist instead of a seamstress like herself.

 

She was so close to her daughter’s apartment now, she was getting anxious about how she would explain the disappearance. She decided to get turnt. Ms. Oong had a strong liver and knew how to properly drive drunk. She’d been around the block. What she was not knowledgeable of however, was when to change her oil. And that alcohol is incredibly flammable. She was drinking her sixth bottle when she hit a speed bump, which lead to severe wine spillage. Cracked glass was on her feet and her body was covered in booze. Little did she know, her car was already on the verge of a carbeque and she _done_ fucked up.

She tried to make a turn into a nearby parking lot, but swerved into a parked car instead. Both cars and everything in it was blown to smithereens. No evidence of intoxication, no evidence of any body. Just a little piece of burnt plastic from a car seat and her car tag.

 

Hassan passed the explosion site and suffered through the rubberneck traffic on his way back to the apartment. When Lin was called about the incident with her mother, Hassan was still stuck in traffic. She had just finalized her plans with the travel agency. As soon as she heard the words “We have reason to believe a child may have been in the car with her.” she hung up. She called Hassan while trying to find her keys, mind still in shock. _Of course Marceline’d been in the car with her, she wouldn’t have left her alone._ She didn’t even cry at first. Not for a long time. She had no reason to stay in America and she had no reason to believe her child was still alive. Hassan was sobbing. He didn’t feel like continuing his education, and both of them fled to Africa immediately after attending their mother’s and daughter’s funeral, both empty caskets. They hoped to never look back.


	2. Prologue: Bonnibel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Bonnie's prologue. I've literally never watched or read Gone with the wind but when I looked up the name Bonnie it mentioned it so I wikipedia'd the plot and names and went with it.

Scarlett was as innocent as a child when she met Rhett, or Rey, which he liked to called. He was half Cuban, half white. You wouldn’t be able to tell he was latino unless you saw his mom. Rey had blonde curly hair, twinkling blue eyes, tanned skin, and a bright white smile that would make you think Aeropostal model. Scarlett had straight red hair, freckles, near-translucent skin, gray-blue eyes and was too shy to smile. Her teeth were crooked and her parents couldn’t afford braces. They had Spanish class together. He had top marks in the class, because Spanish was spoken in his home all his life; and he had no problem lying to administration about it to avoid taking French. He liked an easy A. Scarlett sat beside him in Spanish and failed every single test she took. When she saw his grade on the last test, she worked up all her courage to speak to him. It’s not easy to talk to the hottest human in the state, ya’ know. She twiddled her rosary in her hand out of fear of sinful thoughts. She spotted a golden cross around his neck and was filled with hope.

In this class you were required to speak only in Spanish, and if you spoke in anything else the teacher would lower your participation grade. And her spanish was shit. She poked his arm and prepared for mortification. “Um.. Rey? Yo necesitamos son ayudar.” She spoke in the sweetest most adorable semi-southern accent he ever heard, he was too infatuated to giggle. He was surprised he never noticed her before. She had the most adorable freckles. He usually slept around with more flamboyant women and supposed he never really looked at any other type of girl until now. “Eschuha’d Me??” Scarlett asked, he had just been staring at her for a long time not responding. She usually was not sassy but what the fuck dude. There would have been several inverted question marks and exclamation points, if the narrator’s computer would allow it. He blushed for the first time and went on to help her with her current problem, which kept turning into more problems. He offered tutor her at his house after school. [{Rosary fondling intensifies}].

They slept together the second day of tutoring. And the next. And the next. And so on. She wasn’t Catholic, but Rey was, so he took her to his church’s confessional after their 7th time. She liked the whole feel of a confessional and felt it would make her feel better to talk to a priest instead of God in her prayers, because of how often she’d been screaming out his name recently. Rey was loving it. She was so cute how even did he get this chance. Hearing her describe the events to the priest was the best for him. He could hear her blushing. They both developed a Papi kink after that, which was interesting to say at the least. 

On Rey’s 17th birthday, they decided to go raw because her closest friend Melanie had also gone sinnamon roll recently too, (with a boy she used to like named Ashely- but forget him, she got Rey fuckin Butler, hottest guy in Manhattan.) and was willing to share some birth control pills. What they didn’t realize was that those birth control pills accumulate and need to be taken more than once to work properly. Scarlett came from a religious family. Her father even named her Scarlett because she was “born out of adultery,” which he never actually got tested. Her father took her from her mother in North Carolina and raised her alone in New York. This poor child couldn’t even wear make up. Lying to her dad and saying she was studying at her friend Reina's house was easy; Saying she’s impregnated with a guy she met a few months ago wouldn’t fly. When her period stopped, her heart did too. 

“Why ain’t ya asked me to get none of your lady stuff in a while darlin’?”

“I hit menopause, I think” She lied to get him off her case. She nor Rey would want to get an abortion, and she wanted time to think out what she would do. “We oughta take ya to the doctor right now then, when my mama got that she was so angry all the time. The thermostat went up and down with her moods. I wouldn’t want to go through that again.” FUCKKKKKkk was the only thought Scarlett could muster. At the gynecologist the next day, she had never seen her father so disappointed. She tried to explain. He sighed. “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”

As soon as the baby was born, it was to be given to the Ooo Group Home a few hours away. They probably would never see the baby again. 

The next eight months passed like a breeze. Rey was in the hospital when she gave birth. He looked at the beautiful blue eyes of their daughter and cried. This was the last time he would see her. He knew it. All he could think about was Florida. His parents are trying to move back closer to home and he couldn’t work up the courage to tell Scarlett yet. “Her eyes are as blue as the bonnie blue flag,” He wiped a tear off that fell on the sleeping baby’s face. “Let’s name her Bonnie.” Scarlett, who was still not over the shit she just suffered through which is somehow referred to as a “beautiful miracle,” was too tired to give a fuck. She didn’t even know what the Bonnie Blue flag was. “Bonnie is a nickname, and of a notorious bank robber. Go with a normal name or I strangle you with this umbilical cord.” They went with Bonnibel. 

After a nap, it was time for her to say her goodbyes to Bonnibel before the paperwork to the Group Home was finalized. She cried and cried as they pulled her away from her. And just like that she was gone. Rey was not too soon after. They said their goodbyes on her porch. He never really loved me anyways, she thought as she cried on her porch after realizing he was gone with the wind. That night she ran the bathtub too the brim after taking all of her father’s sleeping pills. She clutched her rosary as she slowly sunk into her deep sleep.


	3. Ooo's Group Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group Home shenanigans ensue. Marcy and Bonnie are salty pissbabies.

  ****

Marceline was found a few minutes after Ms.Oong’s car sped off, around 7:00am when the janitor was supposed to take out the trash. He sighed when he almost tripped over the baby. “We got another one.” He yelled at his nearby co-worker. They took Marceline’s belongings and put it in a box for when she’s of age. She could get the blanket at 3, and the note at 5, or it would go to her adoptive parents if she was adopted. She was not an easy child. She was loud and screamed almost constantly, which was hell on the staff and other kids. Since she came in flannel and a torn Nirvana onesie, they couldn’t help but think she was going to be a little grunge rocker when she was older. Her constant screaming further confirmed that theory.

When she was old enough, her first instinct was to experiment with the instruments in the playroom. A worker swore she heard her playing “Come as you Are.” on the xylophone. She wondered what kinda hard rockers Marcy’s parents must have been if she can play it by ear. They discovered she was somewhat of a musical genius. She was only 3, but if someone hummed a tune, she could match it exactly. She only could remember like 20 notes at a time but it was beyond decent for her age. Her IQ was tested to be 127, but she actually wasn’t the most brilliant child at the group home. The girl with the highest IQ was Bonnibel, with a bombing 152 at age 3 also.

Bonnie was a few months younger and they could tell she was genius from the day she was carried in the door. She came under tragic circumstances with a suicidal teen mom from a religious family and a deadbeat dad who moved away almost as soon as she popped out. Bonnie was not like Marceline at all. She was kind and silent, probably the most respectable baby they’ve ever gotten. She learned how to walk and potty train quickly by watching others do it. She could read before she could speak. She would sit in a corner and read all day. One day Marcy made the mistake of going in and playing xylophone where Bonnie was reading. Bonnie proceeded to rant in 3rd grade-level language to another 3-year old. “BLAHBLAH BLAH, you love my music just like everyone else.” And then she played Scar Tissue on her xylophone. Don’t ask how. Just know she did it, and it was awesome. Bonnie decided she hated the post-grunge sound, she hated xylophones but most of all, she hated Marceline.

A feud between baby geniuses is about as petty as a fight you’d expect but it was sure as hell entertaining. Staff members would keep tabs on the Marcy/Bonnie drama every day. It went from food fighting to getting other kids against each other through manipulation, and eventually the staff too. Some thought Bonnie was a pretentious tightass (their words, not mine.), some thought Marceline was a loud and obnoxious arrogant slob, and others think “this is so strange and unrealistic.” But it's real asshole, because I said so.

Around Halloween when they were 4, Marceline couldn’t stop talking about how much she wanted to be in her vampire queen costume. Bonnie, being the salty bitch that she is, decided to take advantage of this. She prepared for hours. She stole edible super glue (it's a place full of children, some stuffs gotta be safe.), vampire teeth,and a bottle of ketchup. Her plan was lowkey psychopathic. She knocked out Marcy at night with the ketchup bottle and shoved her into the closet of the girl’s dorm while everyone else was asleep. She cut out just the fang part of the plastic teeth with adult precision and stuck glue on the inside. She glued it where vampire teeth should go, added ketchup to the fangs, out two dots on her neck, kicked the door open and screamed bloody murder.

“MARCELINE IS A REAL VAMPIRE QUEEN,” she kicked the ketchup under a pile of clothes,and held her neck in fake pain “SHE TRIED TO KILL ME, LOOK.” She pointed at her neck, and pointed at Marceline’s new fangs. All the girls who were awake screamed and yelled, or ran out for a caregiver. Marceline awoke super confused with a bad bad taste in her mouth. She just woke up and now she’s a vampire??? She did not know the expression “dafuq??” but if she did, she no doubt would be the literal embodiment of it.

After the staff appeared the wiped the ketchup off of Bonnie’s neck, which they identified it to be the by-product of pure salt. Bonnie was put in a separate room from other kids until she was 6 because she destroyed Marcy’s teeth. While Bonnie didn’t mind the isolation because she had her books to read; Marcy, who will have vampire teeth until she’s about 7 unless she undergoes painful surgery, was plotting her revenge on a girl with no allies.

Marceline had been chewing gum for hours. Her jaw hurt but it would be worth it if she could get that feeling out satisfaction she’s lacked ever since these fangs were glued on. The fangs didn’t budge. It was a strong glue and nothing would affect it. She would have to apply a similar amount of force Bonnie.A new boy at the home who mentioned putting gum in his dog’s hair and having to shave it all off sparked the idea. She couldn’t stand to see her stupid little smug face in a book at the table by herself in the lunchroom. She only had a week left until Bonnie could leave her solitary and needed to get on it.

Marcy snuck into Bonnie’s room at night with both pockets full of ziploc bags of spit out gum. She stole them from the kitchen along with all the gum and some other choice treats. Bonnie’s sleeping face was annoying as hell,she thought as she glared at it for what seemed like forever. She was having doubts. If she knew the term “lol fuck it,” it would be what she would have said after some hardcore thinking. She arranged the bubble gum into a crown on her head, because she goes around acting like she’s royalty. Marcy ran away quickly and gleefully. Bonnie doesn’t even look in the mirror in the morning, she goes straight to the lunchroom. Marcy will get there super early to not miss her opportunity to make the nickname stick worse than the gum on her precious strawberry blonde hair.

“WOW!!!! LOOK!! GUYS, IT’S PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM.” Bonnie was confused. She didn’t know who nor what they were referring to, and was concerned by their amusement. She groped her locks and was puzzled to discover gum was stuck to hand and she couldn't remove it. She reacted as quickly as possible. “Well, I am THE bubblegum princess. You should ALL bow to me, then.” Marcy rolled her eyes, the others kids were conflicted on how to respond. She glared at Marcy and repeated. “I am the princess.” “Bow. To. Me.”

“Have you forgotten that I’m the Vampire **_Queen_**?”  And gave the saltiest fuckin shit eating grin at that poor child. Know some shade was thrown that day. So much shade, if Marceline was really vampire who was harmed by the sunlight, she would be immune to the sunlight’s harm because of how much shade there was to go around. The shade gods blessed her with eternal shade. She walked up to Bonnie and said “How bout you bow down to me?” Bonnibel was so shocked she complied. Marcy was shocked she went with it smirked. She kneeled down to her level, looked her in the eyes and said in icy whisper. “You listen to me, and you listen to me good. Don’t _fuck_ with me.” She flipped her beautiful curly hair as she got up in P.B.’s face, turned to glare and strutted out of the room.

{Okay yea, she’s 6 and she wouldn’t say “Don’t fuck with me” but if she said mess it wouldn’t have the same effect.}

* * *

If there’s one thing Bonnie was, it was stubborn. The buzz-cutted girl followed Marceline around like a mad loyal cat. It’ll probably bite and scratch if you rub it’s tummy for more than a minute but it obviously trusts you and’ll follow you around. She can’t be dealt that much shade and just take it like a casual. When she gets rekt, she holds a little appreciation because of her arrogance. You gotta have mad skills to pwn the smartest person in the institution.

The more she learned about Marceline she really began to like her. She would sit by her and read a book while Marcy tried to teach herself how to tune a guitar, or a piano, or whatever instrument she found at the time. She suggested they start a band, and Marcy taught her how to use an outdated battery-run keyboard she had found a while back. Bonnie learned how to read music and taught Marcy. Marceline had previously only played by ear so she was excited now she could play songs she never heard before too. Bonnie learned very quickly, and by the time her hair was to the size of a long pixie cut, she could play entire Mozarts and shit.

When Marcy showed Bonnie her note, P.B. instantly shifted into maximum overdrive. She thought the note meant “She is from the Night-O-Sphere.” She couldn’t see it any other way. She tried to make a story of it. Her father was a demon king from the nightosphere, and she was left on earth for some reason she didn’t figure out yet. Marcy had a kind of mother who would put a bandaid over a scraped knee, even on a half-demon. She gave her Hamboo to remind her what bears look like in the nightosphere so she wouldn’t forget her heritage. “What’s your family like, P.B.?”

“Princess Bubblegum was heir to the throne of a candy kingdom made of all candy with parents who weren’t around often because they had more important things to do or something. However, I build an empire from scratch and turn it into a strong city run by logic and peace and science and all the candy people love me and my loyal subject’s love is all I need to have an eternal legacy and reign much greater than my parents will ever have!”

“Um okayyy, anyways,” “Who’ll be your prince?”

“Why would I have a prince did you not hear me? I’ll have an eternal legacy. Science and logic and peace. Candy.”

“I see where you’re coming from.” “I’d need a little more than eternal legacy. I’d need eternal LIFE, a sick guitar and a motorcycle and maybe the fear of all of my subjects. And Candy.”

**  
“Nice.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for next chapter:   
> PB and Marcy: wow we’re bfffl’s we’d never leave each other  
> Me: hello naughty children it's adoption time  
> Simon: *shoving Marcy in purse* i have to go home right now immediately


End file.
